


Movie Night Gone Wrong (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by wombatpop



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: Next time, he’s doing his movie marathon solo.





	Movie Night Gone Wrong (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on a tumblr post by [impromptu-prompts](http://impromptu-prompts.tumblr.com/post/158610294217/night-aus-you-talk-in-your-sleep-and-you-pretty): We both planned to stay up all night but you ended up falling asleep and you just woke up to me standing next to you with a bowl of warm water in my hands-I can explain

It was Viago’s idea to have a Lord of the Rings marathon. Always the one most excited to enter into the modern world, he was gleeful when Stu mentioned a series not unlike the mythology he obsessed over as a child. Tales of saviours and villains, creatures and lovers, a fantasy he had only ever seen realised in static illustration now illuminated in colour and dimension.

It seemed only logical for him to watch them all in sequence. It would only take eleven hours, approximately, so on a winter’s night they could fit it in easily. 

But Viago’s planning didn’t take into account Vladislav’s habit of procrastinating his sleep. Now that their flat had new blackout curtains, he often felt there was no need to retreat to his coffin, not when he had so much to do, with their brand new internet connection.

The day of the marathon arrived, and Viago, bright eyed and almost bursting with excitement, knocked on his flatmates’ doors with vigour. Deacon curses but emerges shortly after, but Vladislav doesn’t come down until Stu’s already arrived, arms full of extended editions.

“You look terrible!” Viago exclaims, a bowl of blood gummy bears in hand, as Vladislav enters the living room.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Haven’t you slept?” Deacon asks, horror behind his voice at the thought of evading sleep.

“I have.”

“How long?”

“About an hour.”

“An hour? You know if you fall asleep during these films I will be very upset.” Viago says, and Vladislav nods dismissively.

“I know, I know.”

“So don’t.”

“I won’t.”

It’s just four and a half hours in before Vladislav is loudly snoring over Viago’s cherished dialogue.

“I told him not to fall asleep!”

Seeing Viago’s irritation, and a natural opportunist, Nick takes his chance to tick something of his undead bucket list. 

“You know what would be a good thing to pay him back?”

“What?”

“There’s this prank, right, where you put someone’s hand in some hot water, and then they piss on themselves.” Nick explains, complete with gestures.

Viago stares for a moment and Nick continues.

“I don’t really know if it would work for a vampire but we could give it a go. Great payback.”

There’s another pause before Viago replies.

“Let’s do it.”

\---

“Shhhh-“

“Don’t spill it!”

“Shhh- stop laughing! He’ll hear you!”

Vladislav frowns in confusion as he comes to, turning his head just in time to see Nick and Viago attempting to carry an oversized bowl towards him, with Deacon directing from behind. 

Preoccupied with their unstable object, it takes a second before they notice Vladislav looking right at them, bewildered. They freeze. Stu watches to the side, bemused.

“What. Is that.”

“It was Nick’s idea.” Viago blurts.

Vladislav’s gaze turns to Nick, and he stammers to explain himself.

“Well, you see, there’s this prank-”

“Yes, I know about the prank.” Vladislav replies, and Nick takes a moment to respond.  
“You do?”

“Of course.” Nick waits expectantly for an explanation.

“I watch a lot of prank videos.” Vladislav confesses, and Nick is instantly excited, palming the bowl off to Viago to join Vladislav on the couch.

“Have you seen the one, where they fill a house with orbeez…”

Viago struggles to hold up the bowl alone, setting it down on a table with difficulty, Deacon holding his hands up in refusal to assist.

“You know they’re all fake.” Stu offers just as Viago begins the movie again, closing his eyes in defeat when Vladislav replies with an indignant, “what?!”

As the argument progresses, Viago turns the volume up until they have to yell to hear each other, the sound crackling and buzzing through the speakers, the bowl of water shuddering next to him.

Next time, he’s doing his movie marathon solo.


End file.
